


Well Past Two Am

by lectersuits



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lectersuits/pseuds/lectersuits
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Matt's horny. He keeps bothering Frank (who's half asleep) and he knows damn well he's bound to get what he wants.





	Well Past Two Am

**Author's Note:**

> sorry abt the corny title lol couldn't think of anything else  
> i took a prompt from deviantart and changed it slightly!

Matt sighed. He usually didn't get much sleep, but for  _very different_ reasons. His hand slid down his body until reaching his erection, holding back a noise at the friction it made.

He knew Frank was asleep next to him, which made him hesitate a little. His dick seemed to have other plans, though, so he poked his boyfriend's arm. It resulted in nothing and Matt poked him again, twice this time.

– Frank.– He whispered.

Frank was still unconscious and therefore, oblivious to his... problem. He shook him a little, which got a grunt out of Frank.

– What? – Frank said, sounding quite annoyed.

Matt stood in silence for a few seconds before getting straight to the point.

– I need you to fuck me.

Frank's eyes suddenly jolted open and he turned around to look at him.

– You _what?_ Do you even know what time it is?

– Do I look like I do? – Matt's voice sounded desperate and he had to keep himself from touching himself again.

Frank looked at the time on his phone: 2:43am.

– Jesus Christ, Red. Go back to sleep. – Frank was about to turn around again and do the same when Matt grabbed his shoulder.

– Please, Frank.

The begging, almost a whisper, sent shivers through his body and went straight to his cock. He sighed.

– No. – Frank knew he was going to give in anyways, but he wanted to see how much pleading he could get out of Murdock.

– Fuck, Frank, please. I need this, need  _you_ so bad.

He aggressively rolled on top of Matt, catching the surprised look on his face. The room wasn't pitch black dark, after all. The marine pinned him down, holding Matt's wrists next to his head and leaning forward to kiss him.

It was rough and desperate. Matt could smell his own pre-cum and he closed his eyes, listening to Frank's increasing heartbeat as he returned the kiss as passionately as he could.

Frank's lips slid all the way down to his collarbones, leaving a wet trail on his jaw and neck. Matt's breathing was becoming faster and faster.

– You're a little whore, aren't you? Waking me up in the middle of the night just so you could take my cock? That desperate for dick, darling? – His tone was harsh, his raspy voice whispering next to Matt's ear. Matt nodded, which made Frank chuckle.

– Well, then don't expect me to hold back, Red.

Matt failed to keep in a moan. Frank now held both of his wrists with one hand, sliding the other one through his body, softly. He could feel Matt shivering under his fingers and he finally got to his thighs, spreading them open. Frank teased the inside of them with his tongue and Murdock raised his hips slightly, groaning.

Frank let go of his wrists to turn him around. He grabbed the bottle of lube on the shelf near them and spread Matt's ass cheeks open, before rubbing the lube on two of his fingers. He inserted them into him harshly, not giving him much time to adjust before moving them in and out fast. Matt couldn't help but scream before shoving his hand over his own mouth to stop himself.

His fingers moved more roughly, hitting that spot inside him that made Murdock bite his own hand. Frank pulled out and rubbed the lube on his length, teasing Matt with the tip of his dick. His hips moved, not being able to wait any longer. Frank laughed a little.

– Hey, hey. Shh. Everything in its own time, okay?

He heard Matt sighing and thrusted inside him, gently. His hips moved back and forth slowly before abruptly picking up the pace and holding Murdock by his shoulders.

– Oh, fuck. Oh, God, please. Harder, Frank, I need it.

Frank took that as a challenge, and his thrusts became erratic as he fucked him fast.

– This what you wanted, Red? To be fucked senseless at 3am? Such a good little slut, Matt.

Matt's moans became progressively louder, as did Frank's. Soon enough, Matt could feel his orgasm forming in the pit of his stomach.

– Frank, can I? Please? – His hand grabbed his own erection.

– No, Red. You're gonna cum from just my dick inside you. You think you can do that, pretty boy?

Matt nodded and closed his eyes, gripping the sheets. After a few more thrusts, he was cumming all over their bed. He rode out his orgasm, yelling something that sounded like Frank's name, but he couldn't be totally sure.

Red's sounds drove Frank to the edge, making him cum inside him and moan repeatedly. He pulled out and both of them were trying to recompose themselves, their breathing finally going back to normal. The air smelled of sweat, lube, and simply sex. They didn't say a word for a while, they didn't have to.

Matt cuddled up into Frank's arms, with his head resting on his chest.

– Goodnight, Red.

– Goodnight, Frank.


End file.
